1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a driving method thereof.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Much attention has been focused on a semiconductor device that retains data by using a combination of a transistor in which silicon (Si) is used for a semiconductor layer (hereinafter, Si transistor) and a transistor in which an oxide semiconductor (OS) is used for a semiconductor layer (hereinafter, OS transistor) (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).